


Pet Sitting

by Channery



Category: Sensitive Pornograph, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Ferid is a perverted creep, Happy Ending, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Top!Yuu, bottom!Mika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Channery/pseuds/Channery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuu takes a job pet sitting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> So...I tried my hands at a bottom Mika and Top Yuu smut filled one shot.
> 
> Seriously wrote this trash in one night, and I'm hesitant to post it. So.....Yeah...I'm just gonna leave this here...
> 
> *Runs Away*

Yuuichiro made his way from the entrance of the University after another long day of classes. Usually on a friday night, his friends would invite him out to go to a bar, or a club and try to hook him up with somebody. Which he loathed.

 

He’d been friends with his tight knit group; Shinoa, Yoichi and Kimizuki, since first year of high school, and they had all gotten into the same university together. Yet, along with their companionship, came the four years of highschool teasing following him until his second year of Uni.

 

Shinoa and Kimizuki loved calling him an idiot, even though he was passing his classes with flying colors. But it was all because he had trouble reading in first year of high school. And even though he had lost his “Cherry Boy” status during his first year of college, all thanks to Shinoa hooking him up with some girl from one of her classes, she still teased him and called him Cherry Boy because he had only done it with her once, and hasn’t slept with anybody since then. He hadn’t particularly found it enjoyable.

 

For whatever reason, he just wasn’t sexually attracted to anybody. And responded dumbly and oblivious when girls were flirting with him. Hence, the reason Shinoa still called him Cherry Boy.

 

He thought he was almost in the clear when he was five minutes down the sidewalk and on his way to the train station, when he heard the spawn of Satan herself calling his name.

 

“Yuu-saaaaan!”

 

He ignored her and walked faster.

 

“Yuu? Yuu! Yuu-san!” She yanked at his shirt collar.

 

‘Dammit.’ He didn't have time for this today. He had a job to go to.

 

“Hey Shinoa…” Yuu deadpanned.

 

“Phew! Glad I caught up to you. Now why the hell were you ignoring me?!”

 

Yuu scratched the back of his head. “Were you calling for me? Sorry, I guess I didn’t hear you!” He smiled broadly.

 

Shinoa quirked a brow, flipping her lilac colored hair. “You’re such a fucking liar. Anyways! You’ll never guess what we’re going to tonight!”

 

“Likely something I wouldn’t be interested in.” Yuu sighed.

 

“Awe come on! I heard about this Goukon happening between Sanguinem University and our University. It’s a great chance for you to meet new people!”

 

A Goukon was when male and female students from different universities would all go out somewhere together in the hopes of hooking up with someone.

 

“Yeah...I think I’ll pass.” Yuu said, attempting to walk off again.

 

“What?! Why?!” Shinoa screeched and grabbed at his arm.

 

“I’m working today. Sorry.” He kept walking.

 

Shinoa followed after him. “Then just skip it!”

 

“Tch. I can’t do that!” He looked at her over his shoulder. She was still following so he stopped. “I’m doing a pet sitting job today and I already confirmed I’d be there with the owner.”

 

“Pet sitting…” Shinoa blinked at him.

 

“Yeah!” Yuu grinned. “I get to meet and play with all kinds of cute animals. It’s pretty fun actually!” And it beat flipping burgers at a fast food joint.

 

Yuu loved animals, and the owners were always really nice and let him eat food from their houses while he watched over their pets. The jobs didn’t pay much, but at least he usually got a free meal out of it too.

 

“So you rather play with some mangy cat, instead of a REAL pussy?”

 

Yuu blanched. “W-what the fuck Shinoa?!”

 

“Come one! There’s going to be a lot of cute girls there! I met Mitsuba at a Goukon.”

 

“Does Mitsuba know you’re going to another one? I don’t think she’ll be too happy about that.” That fucking tsundere would smack a ho for getting too close to her girlfriend. ‘Crazy bitch.’

 

“On the contrary,” Shinoa began “She’s coming with me! We might even find somebody for a threesome. Spices things up a bit.” She added with a wink.

 

“Yeah...well...you guys have fun.” Yuu did NOT need to know about his best friend’s crazy sex life with Mitsuba.

 

“You haven’t gotten laid in a year Yuu-san! Are you sure you’re not gay?!”

 

She said this so loud that people were staring. ‘What the hell was WRONG with her…’ Yuu blushed furiously. “No Shinoa, I just have a job to go to!” He turned to walk away. “Ask me some other time ok? I’m gonna be late!”

 

Shinoa shook her head at Yuu’s retreating form. ‘He’s seriously choosing animals over girls? What a Cherry Boy…’

 

~

 

The train took Yuu to an upscale part of the city with large apartments and a foliage abundant neighborhood. ‘Nice. This people must be loaded!’

 

His phone rang from the agency he worked for who hired pet sitters, babysitters, and nannies based on the worker’s profile and experience. Yuu had been petsitting for a few months now, and was frequently contacted for work.

 

“Hello?” Yuu answered.

 

“Hello, did you get the email with the address for the job today?” The woman over the phone asked.

 

“Yes, I’m almost there now.”

 

“The owners wrote that they will be gone until tomorrow morning. They have a kitten they want you to look after, but just for today. We will email you the pet’s name and care requirements right now.”

 

“Ok great!” Yuu hung up. ‘Yay! A cute little kitten!’ Yuu loved cats.

 

A few more blocks up the street, he came to the address of the large, modern apartment building the owner lived. ‘These people really ARE rich!’ He entered the building, not noticing the silver haired man sitting in the car across the street.

 

As Yuu rode the elevator to the 19th floor, he received an email on his phone. He read it as the elevator opened and Yuu walked down the hall.

 

-Room 1922. The key is under the flowerpot.-

Yuu Retrieved it and used it to enter the large apartment.

 

-The Kitten’s name is Mika.-

‘So it’s a girl kitten?’

 

-The owner says the kitten gets very lonely, and requires a good amount of playtime, and needs to be fed.-

‘Easy enough.’

 

Yuu wandered throughout the apartment in search of the kitten. “Mika-chan!” Yuu called out. “Here kitty kitty. Where are you?”

 

He slid open a door in the hall, which was sparse except for a couch and a low table. ‘Weird…’ Yuu thought. ‘I don’t see any kitty toys or a litter box anywhere…’

 

“Mika-chan?” He called out again. “Don’t be scared. Come out Mika-chan~”

 

‘Where the hell was the kitty?’

 

Yuu heard a thumping noise coming from the closet. ‘Don’t tell me they keep it in the freaking closet?!’ Yuu went over to it. ‘How mean!’ He slid the closet door open-

 

“AAAHH!” A lean young man lay bound and gagged inside, still and unmoving, and completely naked.. Yuu tripped backwards onto his ass. “Oh my god-holy shit... a corpse!”

 

‘What in the ever living hell?...’

 

The blonde man wriggled.

 

“Huh?” Yuu blanched. “You’re okay?!”

 

The blonde wiggled again.

 

“Here! I’ll take this off of you, alright?” Yuu took the ball gag out of the naked man’s mouth, causing a line of drool to drip from the corner of the blond’s lip and down his chin. Then he untied the ropes bound around his arms, thighs, and ankles. Averting his gaze from the young man’s nudity.

 

But the handcuffs remained. “Um...do you know where the handcuff keys are?”

 

The blond eyed him incredulously as he crawled free from the closet. Yuu moved to give him some space, but the blonde remained seated on the floor..

 

“If you’re going to do it, then let’s hurry up and get it over with.” The blonde rasped.

 

Yuu blinked at him. “Huh?”

 

“He sent you, didn’t he?” He asked and he ran his fingers through his gold silken hair.

 

Yuu was momentarily mesmerized by his sky blue eyes glittering, in contrast with that shining hair. Almost angelic looking features seemed out of place on his indifferent facade. Yuu inwardly shook himself. “H-he?”

 

“You were calling my name.” The blonde stated. “You heard it from him, didn’t you?”

 

“Huh?!”

 

‘What was he talking about?’ Yuu was taken aback. “No! I was looking for the kitten-! I’m just the pet sitter!”

 

The blonde, whose name was apparently ‘Mika’, gave him a curious look. Then he smirked. “Heh...so that’s how it is…”

 

Yuu cocked his head at Mika.

 

“That guy sure does love his little games…”

 

Yuu’s brows drew together in confusion. “W-what do you mean…?”

 

“Sorry,” Mika said softly. “but just consider yourself having gotten bitten.”

 

Yuu was clutching the sides of his head. Not fully comprehending just what on earth was happening right now. “ So YOU’RE Mika? But…” He blinked at the blonde. “T-then...where is the kitten…? The kitten?!-E-eh!?”

 

Mika crawled to him, face hovering inches over Yuu’s lap. His blue eyes half lidded as he breathed softly, “You see...when things don’t go as he planned, he tends to go crazy…”

 

Mika brought his cuffed hands up to fondle Yuu’s belt buckle, peering up at him from under his long platinum lashes. “And if he does, then you’ll be in trouble too...” Those blue eyes looked as if he were pleading, begging Yuu for his cooperation.

 

Yuu could only stare slackjawed. 'Was this all a setup?' Never before had Yuu imagined to be in a situation like this. Was this Mika some kind a prostitute? A s-sex slave? Why was this happening to HIM of all people? Did whoever the person was who set this up, pick Yuu from his pet sitting profile? And was this Mika being forced to do this?

 

What was he thinking? Of course he was! He kept this poor, and admittedly very attractive blonde, tied up in a closet for fucks sake!

 

Whoever the guy was who forcing Yuu and Mika into this situation, was obviously some sick creep. One who would ‘go crazy’, if things didn’t go his way. But what exactly did he expect them...to…

 

His thoughts trailed off when Mika began removing Yuu’s belt. A deep crimson tinged Yuu’s cheeks. “W-wait! What are you doing?! Why-why are you...please Mika, you don't have to do this! I can leave!”

 

“If you leave without him being satisfied, he’ll come after you.”

 

“W-what? Why the hell would he make you do this?”

 

“These are just the games he likes to play…” Slowly, Mika tugged down Yuu’s zipper. “It’s alright. I’m not carrying any diseases, and I won’t show you a bad time. I’ve already been lubed and prepared, so you don’t even have to touch me.”

 

Yuu sputtered in shock. “B-but...I-I’m not--HAH!…” Yuu couldn’t even form a proper sentence as Mika’s long slim fingers pulled Yuu’s pants to below his hip bones and withdrew his cock from his underwear.

 

“If guys aren’t your thing, you can close your eyes. Just try to picture somebody else.” Closing his eyes, Mika ran his tongue from Yuu’s sack to the tip of his dick. Swirling it around the head, then repeated the action.

 

“Y-you say that...b-but…” ‘Holy shit…’ Even though Yuu was still partially flaccid, he felt his blood rush to that area between his legs and heat pool low in his stomach. His eyes widened at the view of the blonde snaking his tongue over his cock. ‘Why am I letting him do this?!’

 

Yuu had never been sucked off before. And he certainly didn’t imagine the first time being with this blonde sex slave, or whatever he was supposed to be, in lieu of doing his pet sitting job.

 

Yuu’s breathing became more ragged, and he jerked his hips involuntarily when Mika wrapped his lips around the head and sucked it. Stroking his hand up and down his length below the head where Mika continued suckling and rolling his tongue over the slit. Then nearly swallowing him whole. The blonde’s nose brushed against the base, and his tongue darted out to roll it around on his sack. Throat working to control his gag reflexes, and simultaneously contracting to add incredible pressure around his entire length.

 

‘Oh shit…’ Yuu gasped out a breath. ‘I’m getting hard! From a GUY!’

 

But he couldn't help it. Mika's talented tongue felt amazing, and those bright blue eyes were downcast and shined so beautifully with moisture. That blonde hair disheveled and framed his stunning face and tickled his pelvis every time he sank Yuu’s cock down his hot, wet throat.

 

“F-fuck…” Yuu breathed. Trying his best to keep his arms straightened so he could sit up to watch this scene unfold.

 

Mika drew his head back slowly, releasing his dick from his mouth with an audible pop, and licked his lips to break the string of drool connected to Yuu’s length. “Yours is pretty big...” the blonde commented.

 

Yuu blushed brightly, mouth hanging open in awe as Mika positioned himself to straddle Yuu’s hips.

 

“It might be a little rough.” Mika said. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had a dick as big as yours inside of me. But i’ll do my best…”

 

Yuu’s face was burning hot. ‘I-inside of him?!’

 

Mika lined Yuu’s cock up with his entrance, squeezing his eyes shut and spreading his ass cheeks as he sank down onto his thick length.

 

Yuu stared, stars burst into his vision at the feeling of his dick being enveloped in the smooth, slick, hot pressure. The blonde’s insides stretched around his cock like a tight fitting glove.

 

“Hah-hah...nng!” Yuu groaned low. Eyes briefly rolling back when he felt the blonde clench around him. But Mika remained still for a moment above Yuu to adjust to his size. His heavy breathing sounded so fucking nice to Yuu’s ears, and he felt the urge to thrust, though he held back.

 

Mika released a sigh of relief when he sheathed Yuu to the hilt. He placed his palms on Yuu’s hard, toned stomach for leverage as he began to move. The blonde’s shackles clinked as he slowly rocked hips up and down. Mouth falling open in a soft gasp every time his sack brushed the base of Yuu’s pelvis, before sliding up again.

 

‘This...actually feels really good!’ Yuu thought as he lowered himself back on his elbows, and slowly canted his hips upwards to meet Mika’s movements. He couldn’t decide whether to look at where they were connecting, or at the blonde’s stunning face drawn in an expression of both pleasure and agony.

 

Yuu grit his teeth, already feeling that pleasurable coil tightening in his groin. Having sex with that woman a year ago was nothing compared to this incredible feeling and enticing view. The blonde’s smooth, pale member looked as if it was throbbing. A bead of precum dotted the slit, and it twitched against Mika’s stomach when Yuu rolled his hips again.

 

‘This is dangerous…’ But he couldn't fight it. Despite the circumstances, Yuu felt overwhelmed by the sensation of the sexy as hell blonde rocking on his dick and making his toes curl in his socks with pleasure.

 

Yuu grit his teeth, reaching out to touch him. He wanted them both to feel good. And Mika’s cock was so hard, that it had to be painful.

 

He rolled his palm over Mika’s cockhead, spreading his precum and making the crown slick with it as Yuu circled his hand on the blonde’s sensitive tip.

 

Mika paused his riding of him and squirmed in Yuu’s lap. Flinching and trembling, he stayed Yuu’s hand, leaning in towards his face and clutching at the material over Yuu’s chest. “You don't have to do that…”

 

But Yuu held his gaze, continuing his ministrations as he stroked Mika’s hot length. The blonde’s cock was thick and smooth, and he could feel it pulsing in his hand. He didn’t want to stop. The blonde bucked and panted over him, with flushed cheeks so beautifully-

 

Mika stood suddenly, sliding Yuu’s drooling dick from his entrance. Yuu groaned at the loss as his hardness strained and ached for that hot pressure to return.

 

Yuu blinked at him. ‘Please...don’t stop...don’t go-’ Yuu thought. Even though he knew it was probably for the best if they stopped…

 

Mika turned his back on him and dropped to the floor, pressing the side of his face to the ground, while he looked back at Yuu with yearning in his eyes, handcuffed arms stretched down between his legs, and his firm round ass was raised in the air. Waiting. Panting heavily. His smooth and hairless pink hole twitched and winked, just begging to be filled again.

 

“Please…” the blonde breathed. “enter...enter me...p-please put it in…”

 

‘I shouldn't be doing this…’ Yuu thought. ‘This is wrong. This is dangerous!’ His body seemed to move on it's own though, as he knelt behind him and aligned himself to Mika’s puckered entrance once again. ‘But he’s so fucking hot-’

 

Yuu gasped as his cockhead popped inside first, then thrust the rest of his length all the way in and ground his hips against the blonde's pert ass. He felt a delightful buzzing sensation throughout his shaft as Mika’s tight velvety walls seemed to ripple around him. Sharp moans from the blonde urging him to thrust echoed in his ears.

 

He pulled almost all the way out, then thrust back inside. White hot sparks of pleasure flickered in Yuu’s veins. He did it again, and again, rolling his hips with every inward thrust. Faster...harder...skin slapped together as Yuu drove his throbbing member into Mika’s clenching sheath over and over.

 

“Hah-ah..mnn...Mika...oh god…” Yuu was already so close, he could almost feel his seed rising up his shaft. Mika’s sharp breathy moans and the sounds of his handcuffs rattling as he braced himself between the floor and Yuu’s onslaught, made him feel lightheaded. Yet, he wanted more. He wanted to see Mika’s stunning face as he slaked them. Wanted the blonde the come with him…

 

Pausing, Yuu pulled out to flip Mika onto his back. Spreading those long, slender legs wide as he gripped the back of his knees.

 

Mika raised his arms above his head, stretching enticingly under the strong, young raven-haired man. “Y-you’re so good--AH!” Yuu cut Mika off by thrusting into him again.The blonde arched to meet him. Wrapping his legs around Yuu’s waist. His weeping cock and tight sack rubbed against Yuu’s toned stomach, creating a delicious friction that brought him ever closer to the edge.

 

Yuu reached under Mika to grasp his hips, lifting them slightly to get deeper. Their eyes met, and they gazed into one another. Emerald green pouring into cerulean blue. The stare was intense, and it spurred Yuu’s desire even more.

 

Mika cried out in bliss when he felt Yuu’s cock slamming directly into his prostate. Yuu noted the location that elicited the blonde’s reaction, and angled his hips to hit that spot again.

“AH! Yes...that’s the spot!” Mika moaned loudly.

 

Yuu hit it again, and again, until Mika was writhing wantonly under him and keening loudly. The chorus of sounds was lewd. Those soft pink lips were parted around gasps of pleasure...Yuu wanted to taste them…

 

He pulled the blonde up into his lap, keeping their bodies connected as Yuu maneuvered to his knees and let Mika straddle him and wrap his legs tighter over his hips. Impaling the blonde further onto his cock.

 

Mika brought his shackled hands over Yuu’s head, tangling the fingers of one hand through Yuu’s dark, messy locks while the other clutched at the collar of his shirt.

 

Yuu slowed his thrusts, cupping the Mika’s flushed cheeks as he brought their lips together. ‘So sweet…’ The blonde tasted of honey, and his scent was pleasant mixture of something spicy and floral. Addicting. Those lips of his were firm, smooth, and giving. They parted on a breath, and Yuu slipped his tongue inside. Boldly exploring the wet, sweet cavern with sweeps of his tongue, Mika’s own hot appendage intertwining with his.

 

They moaned into each other’s mouths, causing vibrations to ghost over their lips as they breathed for one another. It was the sweetest, yet hottest kiss Yuu had ever experienced. It made his head swim and at the same ratcheted up his arousal nearly to his breaking point.

 

Yuu broke the kiss first, saliva connecting their lips and leaving a small wet line down his chin. He leaned in to suck on the skin of Mika’s neck below his chiseled jawline. Everything about this Mika was intoxicating. His taste, his scent, the way he felt inside…

 

He renewed his vigor, pistoning up into Mika’s sheath and holding him flush against his chest. The blonde could do nothing more than hold on for the ride as Yuu pounded into him, assaulting Mika’s sweetspot with each deep seated thrust.

 

“M-Mika, I...I’m going to come!” Yuu said breathlessly.

 

“Nnng! Ah-Me too…”

 

“W-what...what should I do?” Yuu asked and his hips stuttered. He held Mika tighter, grinding them together.

 

“C-come with me...mnn-ah! Come inside me…”

 

With a couple more quick thrusts, Yuu exploded inside of the blonde. His seed painting his insides and shooting against Mika’s sweet spot.

 

Yuu groaned low against Mika’s neck, his orgasm seemed to roll on and on, causing white stars to burst and glitter in his vision, temporarily blinding him. His voice rose a few octaves, joining the chorus of Mika’s cries of pleasurable agony as the blonde threw his head back and came between their stomachs. Gasping for air and melding their mouths together once more to swallow one another’s moans and whimpers, rocking together until they were completely spent.

 

Both boy’s collapsed against each other, laying on their sides on the floor. Yuu would have been content to remain holding the blonde for a little while longer, but Mika shimmied Yuu out of him and rolled over to lay facing away.

 

He watched the rise and fall of Mika’s smooth, well toned back for a few minutes as they both caught their breaths. ‘Holy shit…’ Yuu thought. Barely able to make sense of the tangled web of sensations and emotions he was feeling.

 

Yuu sat up, tucking himself back into his jeans and zipping them. “Uh...um…” He didn’t really know what he was supposed to do now. He didn’t want to leave Mika here like this…

 

Mika sat up as well, but kept his back facing Yuu and his head low. “You better get out now. He doesn’t like people lingering once they’re done.” He said softly. “He’s definitely close by. You don’t want him running into you.”

 

“B-but…” Yuu looked around. How would he know when they were done or not?... “Is he...was he filming us?!”

 

Mika nodded.

 

Yuu paled. “S-so, is he the one keeping you here?”

 

“Yeah. He’s my master.”

 

‘Master?!’ So Mika was brought people to have sex with him while being filmed? Where the hell do these films end up?! “Does he sell this footage somewhere or something?” Yuu asked.

 

The blonde shook his head. “He likes watching people fuck me. And pays me for it…He owns me…”

 

‘Owns him...?’ This was just too much. Whoever this guy was, he was crazy! He had nothing better to do than to bribe this blonde into having sex with people for his entertainment?! Why would Mika get into something like this?

 

Yuu had heard rumors about these millionaire socialites who pawned attractive young men and women into being their ‘pets’. Dressing them up and bringing them to social events, having them wait on them, and generally being arm candy. But Yuu never knew how deep the rabbit hole went. Never realised some would stoop to this level of depravity. Or why Mika would continue to do it, if THIS was the kind of treatment he received.

 

Guilt washed over him and he felt a wave a nausea from it. ‘And I took part in it…’ The threat of Mika’s master ‘going crazy’ hanging over his head. He likely was keeping Mika here by threat of some kind of terrible punishment if he tried to leave…

 

Yuu stood, retrieving his discarded belt. He couldn’t linger here. As much as he wanted to take the blonde away from this place, he couldn't. This was the life he had chosen. If his master was nearby, there was no escaping with Mika. And Yuu had to get away from here while he could.

 

He paused at the door, looking over at Mika still sitting on the floor with his back to him. “W-well...I…” Yuu felt an odd pang. “I don’t know if this is a weird question to ask, but...are you going to be ok?”

 

Mika looked at him over his shoulder, giving Yuu a small smile before turning away again. “Thank you. It felt good.”

 

Yuu clenched his fists. ‘You have to go. Leave. Just leave!’ Fighting his own reluctance, he burst through the door, and out of the apartment. Sprinting down the hall to the elevator. ‘How do I keep getting myself into trouble!?’

 

Once inside, Yuu slumped against the wall. Chastising himself for leaving Mika behind. Hating that he had felt something for him and could do nothing about it. ‘Fuck my life…’

 

~

 

Mika lay on the floor as he heard the front door open a few minutes later. Nearly shivering with disgust as he heard his master’s silken voice.

 

“Miiiikaaaaa~” He sang. Opening the door to the room where Mika lay. “I’m home Mika-kun! Did he take good care of you?” He pushed his foot onto Mika’s ass to roll him onto his stomach. Chuckling when come dripped out from Mika’s entrance. “The sitter fed you a lot I see!”

 

Mika stifled the urge to take a swing at the man. Keeping his cold facade, he sat up to face his master sidling over to lounge on the couch.

 

He’d grown to loathe this man over the few months of being his pet. When Ferid had first offered him money for his company, it started out innocent enough. Ferid even came across as friendly and generous in the beginning. Claiming he was doing charity work by helping out ‘a poor starving college student.’ He’d asked Mika to accompany him to auctions, or parties or other events hosted by people the of his high society network.

 

Ferid had never even touched him with the intention to sleep with him. Wasn’t interested in having sex with him himself. But one day, he suddenly intoned that he wanted to see Mika having sex with others.

 

Mika was so deep in debt with student loans and credit card bills, that the money Ferid offered in return for him doing that was too much to pass up.

 

The first couple of times, Ferid had offered him to his friends. But as time when on, the men and women he presented Mika to, became more and more sadistic. Enjoyed having him bound and helpless. And when Mika fought back from a large man being too rough with him, Ferid had thoroughly kicked Mika’s ass in punishment.

 

And now this. Ferid had never brought somebody over before who wasn’t aware of the situation they were getting into. This was going too far. The poor guy had been so baffled and was at such a complete loss, that Mika could find it almost funny. Almost...if Ferid’s little games weren't so twisted.

 

He recognized the boy from his University. Had seen him around a couple of times when he was with his friends. ‘Yuu’, he thinks he heard his friends call him. Mika’s eyes were always drawn to Yuu whenever he was in his vicinity. He found it hard to tear his gaze away, and he could admit that he had always found him extremely attractive. Though, he was pretty sure that Yuu hadn’t ever noticed him watching him. He seemed like the oblivious type.

 

But he seemed like a really nice person. And Mika didn’t believe that Yuu deserved to be tricked like this. Although, the opportunity to get to have sex with the guy was just too good to pass up. And Mika didn’t want to see him get hurt by Ferid for running off.

 

Those bright green eyes of his burned into his mind. He had felt sparks fly when he touched him. Enjoyed seeing his pupils dilate and skin flush upon being touched and pleasured. Mika could tell he was still fairly innocent from the way he reacted. And could also tell, he had never had sex with another man before. But his passion compensated for his inexperience. Mika had never felt such things for anybody he had slept with before. And when their copulating had become almost...intimate...Mika’s heart twisted in his chest.

He wanted him. Wanted Yuu all to himself.

 

He couldn’t do this anymore. Yuu would never be with him if Mika continued being somebody’s plaything. He might not even want him now, but his chances were higher if he was free. Maybe Yuu would be able to see past it if he told him of his feelings for him, and explained that he was the reason Mika had left his master. He almost smiled at the notion.

 

Most likely, Ferid was going to beat him for leaving. It may be all for nothing, but it was worth a try.

 

“Ferid.” Mika said. “I liked you in the beginning, and I had always thought of myself as the kind of person who was willing to do anything. But it looks like I was wrong.”

 

Ferid cocked his head at him, giving Mika a menacing grin. “Oh really? So a few moment’s with that precious angel, and suddenly you’re too good for this?”

 

Mika steeled himself. “If you want a submissive pet who will play your sick little games, then you need to find somebody else.” Mika looked at him cooley. “Alright? My defective ‘master’?”

 

~

 

A couple of days later, Yuu sat in the campus library, brooding over the phone call from earlier, and the fact that he had gotten fired from the pet sitting agency. ‘I guess I can always apply over at the mall or something…’ Though he was sad that he didn’t get to watch over all the cute puppies and kitties anymore.

 

‘Speaking of which...I wonder what happened to that guy?’ Yuu hardly slept that night, constantly replaying their interaction over and over in his head. Memorizing small details he hadn’t noticed initially. And he had the inclination that he had seen that particular color of blonde hair somewhere before...

 

Yuu gazed out the window. Mika had looked so sad before Yuu had left. He clearly wasn’t happy with his situation. Yuu wished he could help the guy, but for all Yuu knew, the blonde’s master could have been Yakuza or someone equally as dangerous…

 

He heard the chair across from him scoot out as somebody sat down. He looked over to see who it was-

 

“Eh?!” It was him! “M-Mika?!”

 

He had a couple of bandages on his face, his lip was split and his arm was wrapped up. ‘What the hell happened?!’

 

The blonde smiled at him. “Hey there, Yuu-chan.”

 

Yuu blanched, looking around them warily, then leaned over the table towards him. Blinking and cocking his head, wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him. “H-how…?”

 

“What do you mean ‘how’?” Mika asked.

 

“Well first off-” Yuu whispered loudly. “How do you know my name?” He’d never told him. “And how is it that you’re HERE?”

 

“I’m a student here. Same as you. I recognized you the other day when you came over. I’ve seen you around campus with your friends before.” Mika cocked his head in return. “They sure do yell at you a lot. It’s easy to hear your name when it’s being shouted across the yard.”

 

“Huh?! W-why didn’t say anything when...when…” Yuu stammered and blushed at the memory. Making Mika chuckle at him. ‘Fuck, even his laugh sounds great…’

 

“We were sort of past formalities at that point Yuu-chan. And I figured saying that would make things even more uncomfortable for you.”

 

If possible, Yuu blushed harder.

 

Then he contemplated telling the blonde to stop saying ‘chan’ as an honorific for his name. But realised, he kind of liked the way it sounded when Mika said it. He also realised then, that he recognized that mop of hair before, because he had seen it HERE. But he always had his face turned away.

 

He could hardly believe this was the same guy. And that he was so casually sitting here talking with him and smiling. ‘He isn’t angry over what happened?’ Yuu felt a thrill at seeing him again, and at the same time felt terrible that he was riddled with injuries.

 

“What happened to you? Did HE do this to you?” Yuu’s brows furrowed. “Is it because I ran away?!”

 

He smiled softly. “No Yuu-chan. You didn’t do anything wrong. You got caught up in a circumstance you couldn’t control.”

He looked down at himself, as if just noticing the bandages. “I defied my master by leaving. This was his parting gift.” Mika chuckled. “I guess you can say he wasn’t too happy.”

 

Yuu’s heart sped up. Elated that the blonde had left all of that behind. “This is so unexpected seeing you here! I...I’m really glad you chose to leave…”

 

“Me too, Yuu-chan.” Mika said ruefully. A shadow of shame passed over his features.

 

“Hey. D-do you...wanna go have lunch with me?” Yuu asked.

 

Mika’s eyes widened. Lips quirking up at the corners. “Are you asking me on a date?”

 

“Heh…” Yuu scratched the back of his head, face flaming.

 

Mika couldn't help but smile at him fondly. ‘He’s just too damn cute…’

 

“Well I mean...we DID already--you know…’do it’...so I feel like...maybe...yeah. I am.”

 

“Sounds great Yuu-chan! I’d love to.” The blonde smiled broadly. “But it’s your treat.”

 

“Ha! I lost my job TOO ya know!”

 

Mika winked at him. “I’ll let you ‘do it’ with me again.”

 

Yuu ran a hand over his red face. “Jeez...then I guess I have no choice!”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by an OVA Yaoi called 'Sensitive Pornograph'.
> 
> If you haven't seen it, go watch it! Then Picture Mika and Yuu in that scenario ;p
> 
> So much yes! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr <333  
> http://miss-otakuchan.tumblr.com/


End file.
